gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Furore GT
Grand Theft Auto Online | manufacturer = Lampadati (HD Universe) | price = $448,000 (Online) (LegendaryMotorsport.net) | related = Felon Felon GT}} The Furore GT (pronounced as Foo-ro-re '(From Italian)) is a luxury sports car featured in ''Grand Theft Auto 2. It returns in Grand Theft Auto V, where it is manufactured by Lampadati, as part of the Last Team Standing Update. Design 2D Universe It appears to be based on a classic Opel GT or a 1960s Ford GT40. Furore GT.jpg|Furore GT HD Universe In GTA V, the Furore GT is manufactured by Lampadati. It is now based on the Maserati Alfieri concept, most evident in its headlights, front bumper, grille and overall body style. The front fascia layout also resembles the Maserati GranTurismo MC Corse. There is also influence from the Jaguar F-Type in the windows, the Lexus LFA in the side panels, Ferrari F12berlinetta and Toyota 86 in the rear fascia. The rear lights are from the SRT Viper and the exhaust tips, from the Lamborghini Huracan. The vehicle doesn't have any visual modification options at Los Santos Customs, only the standard performance upgrades and the usual upgrades for wheels and window tints. LampadatiFuroreGT-GTAV-Front.png|Furore GT FuroreGT_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Performance HD Universe The Furore GT is powered by what sounds like a high-output V8, which is capable of powering the vehicle up to very impressive top speeds. Acceleration is okay, however, and it is not as quick off the line as other cars in its class. Therefore, the car gets highly benefited by the Los Santos Customs upgrades in acceleration. Handling is pretty good, as the vehicle is able to execute sharp turns without much oversteer, and the car responds well to slight moves to the steering wheel. While it is prone to fishtailing at high speeds, it's still easy to get the car in control. Gallery Furore_gt.jpg|Furore GT. Furore GT.jpg|The Furore GT in Grand Theft Auto 2. FuroreGT-GTA2-Larabie.jpg|Ray Larabie's original design for the Furore GT. FuroreGT-GTAV-Front.jpg|The Furore GT in Grand Theft Auto V (Rear quarter view). Furore-GT-Lampadati-engine-gtav.png|Engine close-up in GTA V. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *The car can only be found in the Residential District of Anywhere City. *Completing the Wang Cars side quest unlocks three of these cars in the parking lot. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Found in each protagonists' garages in Story Mode. *Sometimes seen in traffic in the Enhanced Edition. ''Grand Theft Auto Online''' *Can be purchased from LegendaryMotorsport.net for $448,000 in ''GTA Online. Trivia *In GTA 2, it gives the Fast Reload power-up when crushed. *The Furore GT is one of four vehicles in GTA V and GTA Online to return from the 2D Universe. The other three are the Z-Type, Tour Bus and the Panto. *The Furore GT's engine sound in GTA V is identical to that of the Monroe. *Furore is Italian for 'violence' or 'frenzy'. *The name is seemingly a pun on Ferrari, even though it is not based on one. *The default radio station of this car is Vinewood Boulevard Radio, Los Santos Rock Radio and Radio Mirror Park. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-door coupés Category:Sports Cars